This invention relates to a fire alarm system, and more particularly to a speaking fire alarm system which gives an alarm in voice on an occurrence of a fire and also provides some necessary information in voice for coping with the situation.
Almost all buildings are usually equipped with fire alarm systems by which the occurrence of a fire is warned of in time. Generally, the conventional fire alarm system gives a warning signal in siren or any other audible alarm means on the occurrence of a fire, either manually or automatically.
However, in case of emergency such as a sudden fire almost all of the people are thrown into extreme confusion, so that they would not find out where emergency exits, extinguishers or fire hydrants are located and would have great difficulty in coping with such a dangerous situation in the early stage. Moreover, it is much more difficult in the night time to get out of its fatal danger because it becomes nearly impossible to identify the surrounding environment in large buildings like hotels, offices and so on. Moreover after putting out the fire, there has always been much difficulty in finding out the cause of the occurrence of the fire.